clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires Episodes
Vampires is a spin-off series from Stranger Stories and Witches. It features Cody, Sammy B and formerly Seb. It's about a imbalance between the vampires and humans, so Cody is turned into a vampire by Arya to help make things right. Main Characters Featured * Cody Jett * Samuel Blaze Villareal * Arya Ambrogio * Nyx Adult Cody.png Teen Samuel Blaze.png Arya Ambrogio.png Kitten Nyx.png Songs Featured * Sleeping with a Vampire - Daniel Kadawatha Sleeping With A Vampire - Daniel Kadawatha Episodes Episode 1: *NEW* Sims 4 Vampires (7/9/19) While on a date with his girlfriend, Perrie, Cody encounters Arya the vampire which speaks to him with her charm. She explains the imbalance between humans and vampires and she needs Cody's help to solve it. Cody is turned to a vampire, and Seb and Sammy B freak out when they figure it out, since they're living in the same house. Episode 2: Sims 4 Vampires (10/9/19) Nyx is Sammy B's familiar as a spellcaster, who rejoins them. Cody reads the Vampire Encyclopedia and finds out how to make plasma packs. When Sammy and Seb are sleeping, Arya comes over to explain to Cody why he was turned. And earlier, Sammy met a vampire named Ethan Slade, who he ended up in a romantic relationship with. Episode 3: Sims 4 Vampires (14/9/19) Sammy B has total control over his vampire crush, Ethan. But then as Sammy goes to play chess next to the Forgotten Hollow statue, he sees his former love interest, Braylen and passionately kisses him to say hello. Braylen walked into the house as Ethan was walking out, so Sammy explains to Braylen who Ethan is. Meanwhile, Seb asked Zendaya out on a date but she didn't show up. Cody becomes a Minor Vampire and is now immune to garlic and a guilty drinker. Cody tells Perrie that they should rather be friends, since he's a vampire and Perrie's human. Episode 4: Sims 4 Vampires (21/9/19) Zendeya is held captive by Eve and the boys find out. Unfortunately Cody can't help as their plan in saving Seb's girlfriend Zendeya and it has to be done during the day, whilst all the vampires are asleep. Seb and Sammy manage to sneak into Eve's castle and despite him being discharged from the army and getting badly injured, Seb is able to fight Eve and rescue Zendeya. Episode 5: Sims 4 Vampires (2/10/19) Sammy is determined to find a cure - from Cody's help - to turn his vampire love Ethan back to a human. Meanwhile, feeling uncomfortable with the vampire life, Seb decides to leave Forgotten Hollow and move to Sulani to be with his sister Sage, because he is the only human in the household and becomes concerned of his safety. Will this be temporary or permanent? We'll have to find out. In the end, Sammy gets a call, saying that Braylen has been captured by Eve and is now, also a vampire. Episode 6: Sims 4 Vampires (21/10/19) Sammy B gets a call from Eve. She told him that Braylen's been turned into a vampire, which made Sammy mad, since he wanted to turn Ethan human. Now he's a little bit confused whether he should turn him or Braylen back to human. Micah invited Sammy to GeekCon, where he tells Micah about his problems. And Sammy has a lot of fun being away from all the drama. When Sammy returns home, Cody invites Arya over to tell Sammy about the vampire cure. Cody makes it and gives it to Sammy. Ethan comes over so Sammy tells him that he's going to turn Braylen back human because he thinks it's too dangerous for him to be a vampire. Ethan completely understands, but when Sammy invites Braylen over, he says he likes being a vampire and wants to remain as one. So Sammy gives it to Ethan, and he's cured! Category:Episodes Category:Vampires Category:Forgotten Hollow Category:Magical Series Category:Completed Series